Two Camellias
by Kise K-na
Summary: Kamu terpaksa tinggal kelas karena keadaan fisikmu. Namun, kamu suka menonton latihan klub olahraga sekolah. Dari sepakbola hingga voli. Lalu, saat kau diajak untuk menonton latihan klub voli cowok, kamu pun terlibat dengan Tsukishima Kei dan Sugawara Koushi [ Tsukishima x reader x Sugawara ] [Chpater 1 diralat ]


Dari bangku penonton yang berundak-undak, kau terkesima dengan permainan yang tersuguhkan di depan mata. Suara decitan lantai, bola berpantulan tak berirama. Semula kau tak menyukai semua itu terkait dengan keadaan fisikmu. Namun, entah kenapa hari itu fakta itu berputar balik.

Rasanya telingamu tak nyaman jika tak mendengar suara bola yang terpukul kencang, ataupun dengan suara dari para pemain yang berseru penuh kemenangan. Matamu pun terpaku; fokus pada pertandingan.

 **Two Camellias**

.

Chapter 1 : Canggung

Kau bergeming. Rasanya malas menginjakkan kakimu ke dalam kelas. Terutama karena kau sudah pernah berada di kelas itu sebelumnya. Kelas 1-4. Tahun ini pun kau berada di kelas ini.

Sudah empat bulan sejak kau mengulang kelas yang sama. Namun, kau belum terbiasa. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Itu pasti karena teman-teman sekelasmu terasa asing. Sulit bergaul dengan mereka yang satu tahun di bawahmu.

Kau menghela napas lemah.

"Hei, kalau kau bermaksud berdiri di situ terus, sih terserah saja. Tapi, jangan menghalangi jalan, dong," dari belakangmu, seseorang berkata demikian.

Kau menoleh, menangkap figur lelaki jangkung yang terasa familiar. Kau mendongak, menatap wajahnya. Surai sewarna rami, kacamata berbingkai hitam, dan headphone di pundak yang tak terdengar suaranya. Ah, kau tahu orang ini.

"M-maaf—"

"Minggir."

Tanpa berbasa-basi, ia langsung berjalan melewatimu. Kau sempat meminta maaf lagi dengan suara kecil, tapi mungkin tak didengarnya. Kau memaklumi, lalu masuk ke dalam.

Tsukishima Kei, nama dari lelaki tinggi itu. Dari matamu, dia tampak sangat cuek dan dingin. Kau tak pernah berbicara dengannya. Saat kau meletakkan tasmu di atas meja, ia bahkan tak melirik atau menyapamu. Hanya diam mendengarkan lagu.

Dari tempat dudukmu, kau dapat mendengar teman-teman yang lain membicarakan tentang liburan musim panas mereka yang terdengar menyenangkan.

* * *

Pulang sekolah merupakan saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan bagimu. Itu karena setiap pulang sekolah selalu ada kegiatan ekskul. Bukan, kau bukanlah orang yang berambisi dalam kegiatan ekskul, toh kamu tidak terdaftar dalam ekskul manapun.

"Hah.. haah..." terdengar desahmu parau.

Peluh sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari pelipismu. Terlihat sekali bahwa kau tak pandai dalam olahraga. Malahan, kau sering absen dalam pelajaran itu.

 _Kalau tak cepat-cepat, latihannya keburu selesai…!_

Batinmu sembari mempercepat langkah.

Setelah berlari sekuat tenanga, akhirnya kau sampai di depan tempat tujuanmu, yakni gedung gym sekolah. Di sinilah anggota klub voli perempuan berlatih. Senyummu mulai mengembang begitu membanyangkan permainan mereka hari ini. Tanganmu terulur, hendak membuka pintunya.

Namun, pintu besi itu tak terbuka. "Lho? Kok?" kau mencoba untuk membukanya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan tenaga lebih. Sayangnya, pintu itu sama sekali tak bergeser. Bahkan meski kau mencobanya dengan kedua tanganmu.

Kau berhenti. Mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

 _Apa latihannya sudah selesai, ya…?_

Penasaran, kau mencoba mengintip lewat fentilasi. Karena letaknya tak bisa kau gapai meski menjinjit, akhirnya kau memakai tangga kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Kau melihat-lihat dalamnya, tapi tak ada yang kau lihat lagi selain lapangan yang kosong. "Benar-benar sudah…," gumammu kecewa. Andai kau tak kelamaan di Café tadi. Mungkin kau masih bisa menonton latihan mereka.

"Lho? [Name]?"

Merasa terpanggil, kau menolehkan wajahmu. Matamu segera menangkap eksitensi yang tak asing. Paras cantik, surai hitam yang tampak lembut, dan tahi lalat di bawah sudut bibir yang menambahkan kesan seksi. "Kiyo-chan?"

"Ternyata benar [Name]," perempuan itu menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, membentuk kurva yang manis. "Lama tak jumpa. Keadaanmu sudah membaik?"

Kau turun dari tangga, mendekatinya. "Iya, pihak rumah sakit sudah memperbolehkanku pulang minggu lalu."

"Syukurlah."

Kau mengangguk.

Shimizu Kiyoko, kerabat jauhmu. Ia merupakan salah seorang yang mengetahui keadaan fisikmu yang tak memungkinkan. Sekarang dia duduk di bangku kelas tiga, sedangkan kau di kelas satu meskipun perbedaan umur kalian hanya bertaut satu tahun.

Setelah berbincang ringan, kalian pun memutuskan untuk pergi bersama. Langkah kaki terdengar seirama. Ini hal wajar mengingat kalian sering bermain di waktu kecil.

"Oh, iya [Name]. Kudengar kau sering menonton latihan klub voli cewek, ya?" tanya Shimizu mengangkat topik baru.

Kau mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Semacam penonton tetap," jawabmu sedikit antusias.

"Hee… kau suka olahraga?"

"Lebih tepatnya, sih suka menonton saja," ucapmu. "selama ini aku sering menonton latihan klub olahraga di sekolah. Kalau hari senin dan rabu, aku melihat klub voli. Kalau hari selasa klub atletik. Lalu hari kamis klub basket, dan hari jum'at klub sepakbola.

"Sayangnya meski hari ini hari senin, aku tak bisa menonton latihan klub voli karena mereka sudah selesai…"

"Kalau kau mau, kamu bisa menonton latihan klub voli cowok, kok [Name]."

"Eh? Sungguh?"

Sang surai hitam mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Jam segini mereka masih berlatih. Tapi karena selesainya jam setengah delapan malam, mungkin aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang jikalau kau mau pergi sebelumnya."

Kau mencondongkat tubuhmu, mendekatkan wajahmu padanya. Matamu yang berbinar-binar tampak sangat tertarik. "Tak apa! aku akan menontonnya! Sampai akhir!"

* * *

Akhirnya Shimizu membawamu ke gym kedua di mana klub voli laki-laki berlatih. Kau sudah tak sabaran, menanti-nanti pertandingan seperti apa yang akan dilihatnya. "Oh, iya [Name]. Orang-orang di sini sedikit aneh, jadi tolong jangan kaget, ya," kata Shimizu sebelum membuka pintu.

Begitu pintu terbuka, seorang lelaki yang rambutnya di-wax langsung meluncur ke arah Shimizu dengan menyerukan namanya, "Kiyoko-saaaaaan!" tapi segera ia menghindar. Hal itu sontak membuatmu terkejut. "K-Kiyo-chan… tadi itu…?"

"Oh, itu hanya kebiasaannya, kok. Tenang saja," ucapnya.

Kau hanya bisa mengiyakannya saja.

Begitu menginjakkan kaki pada lantai kejinggaan, kau langsung menerima pandangan mata dari orang-orang di sana. "Eeeek…" Seketika kau menjadi gugup. Spontan kau bersembunyi di balik tubuh temanmu itu.

"Lho, dia kan…" gumam lelaki dengan surai abu di sana, yang kemudian disahut oleh salah seorang teman di sampingnya, "kau kenal, Suga-san?" tapi tak dijawab.

Kemudian, seorang lelaki bertubuh besar menghampiri Shimizu. "Shimizu, siapa orang itu? Manajer baru lagi? Bukannya kita sudah merekrut Yachi-san?"

"Anak ini bukan datang untuk itu, kok," Shimizu melirikmu. "Dia penonton tetap klub olahraga cewek, tapi karena klub voli sudah selesai latihan, dia ke sini," tutur Shimizu.

Kau mengintip dari bahu Shimizu. Meski rasa gugup masih menempel lekat padamu, kau mencoba untuk memperknalkan diri. "Namaku [ Full Name]… penonton tetap…"

"Penonton tetap?" kali ini, lelaki yang tampak pendek mendekat dengan wajah bingung. Ia menelengkan kepalanya seraya mengangkat satu alis.

"Semacam orang yang selalu mengamati kegiatan setiap harinya."

"Oooh!"

"Hoi! Ini belum waktunya istirahat! Cepat kembali ke posisi masing-masing!" seseorang yang terlihat seperti pelatih menyoraki dengan lantangnya. Semua yang mengerubunimu pun lantas kembali ke lapangan dan melanjutkan latihan.

Shimizu menuntunmu ke kursi penonton. Di sana kau berkenalan dengan manajer yang lain, yakni Yachi Hitoka dari kelas 5. Setelah berbincang ringan dengannya, kau mengalihkan perhatianmu pada latihan. Kau melihat Tsukishima sedang berdiri santai di dekat net.

 _Benar juga. Belakangan aku pernah mendengar Tsukishima-kun membahas tentang klub voli dengan temannya..._

Sekilas mata kalian bertemu dan itu membuatmu kau bergidik ngeri.

 _Se-seraaaam!_

* * *

Saat-saat latihan klub voli pria yang kau tonton kemarin sungguh mengagumkan. Kau terpesona beberapa kali dalam tiga jam penuh. Bahkan bayang-bayangnya masih terngiang-ngiang dalam benakmu. Kau berharap bisa menyaksikannya lagi lain kali.

"Pagi…" sapamu pelan pada teman-teman sekelas. Namun, tak ada yang membalas salammu. Ini hal yang wajar bagimu.

Kau mendesah ringan dan mendekati mejamu yang berada tepat di samping Tsukishima. Rasa takutmu padanya masih belum berubah, tapi merasa canggung secara sepihak seperti itu justru membuatmu merasa tambah aneh. Dengan ragu-ragu kau mencoba menyapanya, "P-pagi, Tsukishima-kun…"

Lelaki jangkung itu melirikmu sesaat lalu menjawab ringan, "Pagi." Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela sembari memakai headphone miliknya.

Wajahmu merona, merasa senang bisa bertukar sapa dengannya.

 _Tak kusangka, aku bisa berbicara dengan Tsukishima-kun…_

* * *

Pada jam pelajaran terakhir, sejarah.

Entah sial atau apa, kau lupa membawa buku pelajaran sejarah. Padahal kau yakin sudah menaruhnya di tas. Sekali lagi kau mencoba merogoh isi tasmu, tapi tetap kau tak berhasil menemukannya. Berkali-kali kau melakukan hal yang sama, tapi tetap nihil.

 _Padahal sudah dimasukkan tadi malam…._

 _Ayo ingat diriku! Apa yang kulakukan tadi malam!_

 _Kurasa aku hanya belajar saja... lalu…_

 _Ah! Aku membawanya tidur tanpa sengaja!_

Begitu teringat, keningmu menyentuh dengan permukaan meja. Wajahmu tampak putus asa.

"Pfft—"

Suara tawa terdengar dari sampingmu. Kau menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara. Di sana Tsukishima sedang tertawa-tawa kecil. "Wajahmu aneh banget tahu, dasar bodoh. _Khukhukhu_ …"

Kau terpaku saat melihatnya tertawa. Sebab, kau tak pernah melihatnya tertawa seperti itu. "A-aneh?"

"Bahkan kau sendiri tidak menyadarinya…," ia tambah tertawa.

"Eeeeh…"

Kau menyentuh wajahmu dengan kedua tangan, malu. _Tadi aku berekspresi seperti apa?_

Kemudian, kamu kembali menatap Tsukishima yang masih tertawa geli. Ekspresinya yang seperti itu, entah kenapa kau ingin melihatnya lebih lama. Namun, tak lama kemudian sang adam menyadari arah pandangmu. Ia berhenti tertawa dan membalas tatapanmu dingin, "Apa?"

Kau tersentak. Merasa canggung, tapi kau berusaha untuk menekannya dan menjawab, "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa Tsukishima-kun ternyata bisa tertawa juga…"

"Hah?"

"Ah.. umm… I-itu karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu tertawa sebelumnya, jadi…"

Dia terdiam sejenak. Kemudian, pandangan ia alihkan ke depan. "Semua orang bisa tertawa," ujarnya, "daripada memusingkan hal itu, bukankah lebih baik kau urus masalahmu sendiri?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Saat itu juga, guru sejarah memasuki ruangan. Dia menyuruh anak-anak untuk duduk dengan tenang. Kau yang baru saja sadar akan keadaanmu, langsung panik. Benar kata Tsukishima, lebih baik kau mengurus keadaanmu sendiri ketimbang memikirkannya. Kau bermaksud untuk meminjam buku Tsukishima, tapi apa dayamu, guru sudah memulai pelajaran dan peraturan untuk diam pun mutlak sudah. Kau menenangkan hatimu, mencoba untuk memikirkan hal lain.

Manik [eye color]-mu menelusuri satu kelas, berharap mendapatkan suatu ide atau apapun. Netramu berhenti saat guru menuliskan judul materi di papan tulis. Sejarah kota edo. Kau sangat pandai dalam materi ini. Kau bahkan yakin bisa menjelaskan dari A sampai Z tentang sejarahnya. Sepertinya kau bisa mengikuti pelajaran tanpa melihat buku pelajaran.

Semakin lama pelajaran terasa membosankan bagimu. Kau sudah dua kali mendengarkan penjelasan yang sama dari orang yang sama pula. Ini membuatmu merasa mengantuk dan menguap pelan. Kau melirik sampingmu. Tsukishima terlihat sedang serius. Konsentrasinya membuatmu menahan napas. Sesuai dengan penampilannya, ia terlihat pintar.

"Baiklah, lihat buku cetak kalian halaman 90."

Saat guru memberi titah, kau segera tersentak. Meski kau pandai, kau tak bisa hafal tentang tulisan-tulisan di buku paket bagaimanapun juga. Kau melirik ke samping, mencoba mengintip buku pakaet Tsukishima. Tak kau sangka, di sana terdapat banyak tulisan kecil berisi penjelasan guru yang tak ada di buku. Banyak juga kalimat yang digaris bawahi.

Sekali lagi, kau melirik sang empu. Ia bergeming sama sekali. Tak ada satupun gerakannya yang teralih dari pelajaran sedikitpun.

Tanpa kau sadari, kau mulai mengagumi sisi itu dari Tsukishima.

TBC (maybe?)

* * *

Maaf ya diralat~

SOalnya yang sebelumnya terkesan maksa banget

Btw, ff ini dipublish di wattpad juga

Klo mau liat ilustrasinya,ke sana aja~


End file.
